The technology primarily relates to network communication systems that employ Uplink, UL, scheduling. A particular example of such a system is the Long Term Evolution, LTE, system. One of the main features of scheduling in such systems is that the User Equipment, UE, requests resources for UL transmissions from the serving network node, i.e. the eNodeB. That is, the UE acts to make the network node aware that it has data pending/waiting in the UE buffer for UL transmission. One particular way to make the network node aware of the pending data is to transmit a scheduling request, SR, to the network node. The SR is usually transmitted on the Physical Uplink Control Channel, PUCCH. As a result of detecting the SR, the network node responds by transmitting a grant, usually on the Physical Downlink Control Channel, PDCCH. That is, at detecting a SR in the network node such as an eNodeB, a scheduler will give the UE a comparably high priority so that the UE will get scheduled and receive its grant as soon as possible. The transmitted grant carries information relating to the resources that the UE might use for transmitting UL-data. Since UL-transmissions are sparse the resources has to be used wisely. Therefor a detection of SRs needs to be reliable and sensitive.
In CN103297999 (A) there is disclosed a method for adjusting fixed threshold values relevant for the detection of a scheduling request. The threshold values are adjusted based on a false alarm probability.